


Carry Me Home

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: In Vino Veritas, M/M, Secret Relationship, very minor Combeferre/Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are dating on the down low until Enjolras get trashed and spectacularly ruins his own plan of announcing their relationship later that week. </p><p>Courfeyrac proves that he is the center of all gossip in their friend group and Grantaire's just happy he gets breakfast out of the whole mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr probably like two years ago but I added a couple scenes. This has been done to death but shhh let me have some fun. Also I promise this is the last secret dating fic I have. Well, technically I have one more but seeing as it's an amnesia fic...I don't think it counts. Is it still secret dating if it's being kept secret from half the relationship?
> 
> Title comes from We Are Young by fun. (which is one of my Enjolras Songs, I will fight people on this okay).

Seeing as it was a Tuesday night, the response to Bossuet’s text summoning everyone to the Social was outstanding. The only ones who didn’t show up were Marius, Éponine, Musichetta, Bahorel, and Grantaire. When Bossuet saw how many of his friends had gathered, he had bowed his head, placed a hand over his heart and spent a good minute and a half on how lucky he was to have such amazing friends (they really were really amazing). He and Joly had done shots before coming, made evident by Joly’s near constant giggling. It was cute giggling though. It kinda sucked that Grantaire couldn’t make it but he was helping Bahorel with something.

Enjolras had probably done more shots than necessary but somehow he had gotten sandwiched between Cosette and Courfeyrac and their enthusiasm was contagious. Now, hours later, Cosette and Feuilly had disappeared to…the roof maybe? Or maybe they went home? Or maybe they were dancing. Combeferre and Jehan were dancing. Joly, Bossuet and Courfeyrac sat with Enjolras on the couches that weren’t as comfortable as they looked. Which, really at this point was probably a crime.

“Courfeyrac,” Enjolras rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder, sighing heavily. Courfeyrac chuckled and Enjolras saw Bossuet catch his eye and exchange an amused smile which—rude. He rested his head atop Enjolras’. “What is it, love?”

There was a pause in which Enjolras allowed himself a pleased smile and then he said, “I wanna go home.”

“Alright. Let’s just find Combeferre, yeah?”

Enjolras shook his head, “He’s dancing with Jehan. We should leave him.”

“Nah.”

“Don’t cockblock. It’s the cardinal rule.” Enjolras scrunched up his nose and sat up to look at Courfeyrac evenly.

“You’ve been hanging out with R too much.” Bossuet told him and Enjolras frowned and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, fingers drumming on the table between them.

“I haven’t been hanging out with him enough is what I think you meant to say.”

Courfeyrac smiled but groaned, “I’m going to pull ‘ferre away from his beau and then we’ll go.”

“No.” Enjolras protested but the other man was already detangling himself. Bossuet immediately took his place and Joly sat at Enjolras’ other side. He smiled, leaned back into the uncomfortable couch then frowned. “He really doesn’t need to get Combeferre. The two of us are completely capable of getting home on our own.”

“What did you mean by you don’t see enough of R?”

Enjolras sighed and pat both of their legs clumsily, “I’m always so busy and like the majority of the time we’re always with you guys, so like shh,” he chuckled, “But—but—” He leaned over to whisper into Joly’s ear, “I made him go with me to watch that movie with the circus and the aliens.” He laughed as he pulled away. Before either man could react, Combeferre and Courfeyrac came over and Enjolras really loved his friends. They were so amazing. Enjolras pushed himself to his feet; Bossuet reached out and caught his wrist to keep him from toppling over. Courfeyrac wrapped a heavy arm around his shoulder and lead him to the door, leaving Joly and Bossuet whispering furiously to each other.

Enjolras couldn't see Jehan in the crowd but Courfeyrac just steered him outside.

“Jehan went to find Cosette and Feuilly, he’s saying bye to them for us.”

“We’re completely capable of saying goodbye on our own.”

“Yeah but then you’d never want to leave.”

“I'm tired.” Of course he'd want to leave after saying goodbye, it wasn't like he'd force himself to stay just so he could enjoy his friends company longer. Actually...

“Text them when we get home then.” Combeferre said, turning Enjolras back around on the sidewalk and gave him the lightest of nudges to get him going.

Enjolras walked in front of his friends, single-minded in his determination to get home. They were meandering too slowly but they were doing him a favor so he didn’t want to say anything.

“Uh, Enjolras? You’re going the wrong way?” Courfeyrac’s voice held a hint of amusement but Enjolras spun around, equal parts confused and offended. He wasn't going the wrong way. He knew where he was going. Why did Courfeyrac think he didn’t know the way home?

A thought stuck him and his features changed into over exaggerated realization: eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouth agape. He smiled, “I should have specified. I mean Grantaire’s.” He turned and continued to walk down the street. The other two didn’t follow for a moment, which, rude, but then they jogged to catch up with him, coming up on either side of him to match his pace.

“Enjolras.” Combeferre began cautiously and Enjolras just smiled. He really didn’t have to leave the bar with him to make sure he got home alright. He could have stayed with Jehan. But he was so lovely. They both were so lovely. He was going to tell Jehan how lovely he was when he got home and remembered which pocket his phone was in.

“It’s just around the corner.” Enjolras assured them and Courfeyrac glanced around as if paying attention to their surroundings for the first time. Combeferre took his hand and forced him to stop. Enjolras couldn’t stop the tiny little whine that escaped his throat. “I’m tired.”

“Which is why we should get you home.”

“We are.” Enjolras sighed. How much had they had to drink? He pulled out of Combeferre’s grip and continued down the street. He stumbled when the world decided to suddenly tilt to the right and both of his friends ran to catch him. He had the best friends. He wrapped his arms around their waists and led them to the bottom of the stairs leading up to Grantaire’s flat. Pausing for a moment to calculate if the three of them could scale the steps side by side, Enjolras decided that they could, although Combeferre abruptly elected to walk behind them to make sure they didn’t trip and fall. When all three were standing on the landing in front of the door, Enjolras turned to them. “We’ll have to be quiet.” Pulling his keys out, he squinted in the dull light of the streetlights until he found the one he was looking for. Then he struggled (for it was a struggle, he could admit it) for about ten seconds to put the key in the lock before Courfeyrac took the keys and did it for him. When Enjolras glanced to him, he looked like he had done it just to see if it would actually unlock. Of course it would unlock. Why would he have a key to Grantaire’s apartment that didn’t unlock Grantaire’s apartment?

“Enjolras, why do you have a key to Grantaire’s apartment?” Combeferre asked in his most careful tone.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he groaned, dangerously tired as he pushed the door opened and walked in. He immediately kicked his shoes off and flipped on a light.

“Enjolras.” Courfeyrac whispered, sounding oddly like he expected to be caught doing something he shouldn't.

“Shhh. You’ll wake Grantaire.” He pushed past them to re-lock the door.

“Enjolras what the hell are you doing?” Combeferre whispered fiercely. What did he think he was doing? He wasn’t just going to leave the door unlocked. Evidently they had had more to drink than he thought.

“Come on. You can sleep in the guest room. I’ll get more blankets. It’s cold.” He began to walk towards the closet but Courfeyrac gently caught his wrist. Enjolras turned around, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Before any of them could say anything else movement sounded from Grantaire’s room and then the man appeared in the doorway, squinting. He leaned against the doorway, amused and confused.

Enjolras’ face lit up, “Grantaire.” He cheered quietly, dragging out his name. He crossed the hall towards him and Grantaire held out his arms. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck.

“What do you give him?” Grantaire asked Courfeyrac and Combeferre like it was the most natural thing in the world to be hugging Enjolras like that. Which it was. Enjolras smiled, content.

“What the shit.” Courfeyrac blurted out and Grantaire’s chest rumbled with a laugh. Enjolras turned towards him. He was so loud.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, Courfeyrac sounded so confused and Enjolras couldn’t understand.

“We’ve bothered Grantaire enough, let’s—“

“We’re not bothering him. If we were he’d never have agreed to be my boyfriend.” Enjolras turned away from his friends to rest his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. His eyelids were suddenly heavy and it took too much energy to keep them open.

“Whomp, there it is.” Grantaire sang under his breath.

“Oh.” Courfeyrac and Combeferre gasped together.

“M’tired.”

“You lay down in bed, I’ll get these two settled.” Grantaire gave him a little push in the direction of his bedroom.

“Settle fast.”

“Goodnight Enjolras.” Combeferre called, his voice promising that they needed to have a Discussion. A discussion about what, exactly, Enjolras didn't have the slightest clue.

“Night.” Courfeyrac, on the other hand, for some godawful reason, sounded way too pleased about something.

“Mmm—night.” Enjolras said and then went into Grantaire’s room with his sights set on the bed. He'd deal with the two of them in the morning.

 

*

Courfeyrac opened and closed his mouth several times and Combeferre just studied Grantaire, who shrugged and ignored the way Enjolras was stumbling into things behind him, “We decided to see it this was going to work almost two weeks ago now because Enjolras was so worried it was going to make things weird.”

“Unlike when Joly and Bossuet started dating Musichetta or when Jehan and I started going out?” Combeferre rubbed his head like he already had a headache.

Grantaire shrugged as if he had said the same to Enjolras. “You know how worried he gets when something might hurt his friends. He wanted a no pressure trial run. But don't give me those looks, Jesus, how drunk are you two? We decided to tell everyone Friday at movie night.”

“I'm about to be a terrible friend.” Courfeyrac whispered and then dodged Combeferre’s attempts to take his phone. Grantaire just went to get more blankets for the guest room.

 

*

 

“Oh. My. God.” Jehan laughed over the sound of the music. Cosette leaned back so that she could see his phone and Feuilly, squished between Joly and Bossuet, raised an eyebrow.

“Did Combeferre just sent you an inappropriate text message?” Bossuet asked and Joly started to giggle. Feuilly elbowed both of them with an impressively fluid motion that vaguely resembled the flapping of wings.

“Oh no.” Jehan looked at them all in turn as Cosette read the message and gasped.

“What?” Joly demanded.

“You know how you said Enjolras was being so weird?”

“When he and Grantaire went to the movies it was a date!” Cosette all but shouted as Jehan said, a maniacal grin on his face, “Enjolras and Grantaire are dating.”

Feuilly and Bossuet shot to their feet, Feuilly practically vaulted over the table so they could all crowd around Jehan’s phone. Joly stayed where he was, pulled out his phone and immediately started typing.

 

*

 

Musichetta woke up to the sound of voices whispering. Blearily she opened her eyes and squinted at the clock: 2:17 AM.

“You two alright?” she asked, shutting her eyes as her boyfriends got ready for bed in the dark.

“We would have been back two hour ago but we had to do some investigative journalism.”

“At the bar?” she asked her pillow.

“Can I tell her?” Bossuet whispered, as if he was only just managing to withholding the information.

“Go ahead I’m pissed.”

“Are you alright?”

“No.” Joly whispered, crawling into bed and pulling her into his arms. “I’ve been betrayed.”

“I’m sorry. Bossuet, what’s happened?”

“Grantaire has been dating Enjolras for two weeks and we’ve only found out tonight because Courfeyrac told Jehan.”

“What?”

 

*

 

Musichetta turned the corner, her pace even with Bahorel’s and the sign of the pub down the road reminded her of last night. Both Bossuet and Joly had fallen asleep before they stopped giggling enough to explain what they had meant by Grantaire's dating Enjolras but she figured Bahorel had to know.

“So what went down last night?”

“What?’ He asked, glancing to her as they jogged down the street.

“What went down last night? Didn’t you go?”

Bahorel shook his head, “Why? Did Bossuet and Joly come home wasted?”

“Well, yes, but they said that Enjolras and Grantaire were dating.”

Musichetta ran a few feet more before stopping and turning around. Bahorel stood still on the sidewalk, “I’m sorry, what? Grantaire was with me last night? He was helping me move my parents into their new apartment?”

She shrugged and then the pair began jogging again, “They said they’d been dating for two weeks and the only reason we all know is because Courfeyrac somehow found out. Joly was--where are you going?”

Bahorel turned right and starting jogging away from her, “Come on, I gotta pick something up.”

Musichetta rolled her eyes but followed after him.

 

 *

 

Enjolras awoke to the sound of Courfeyrac and Grantaire laughing in the other room. He reached around for his phone but only found Grantaire’s. On the screen was a message from Joly: WHAT THE SHIT DOES JEHAN MEAN YOU’RE DATING ENJOLRAS?

He flung an arm over his eyes and groaned.

“You alright?” Combeferre asked, probably from the doorway but honestly he could be sitting in the room waiting for Enjolras to wake up to tell him he told him so. It wouldn't have been the first time.

“It depends.” He didn’t move an inch and steadily ignored the pounding in his head and the way his mouth felt like cotton.

“You told Courfeyrac you and Grantaire were dating, he texted Jehan before I could stop him and--”

“Is he awake?” Bahorel called from the other room and Enjolras reached over to grab a pillow and pressed it into his face, groaning.

“Bahorel brought donuts. We saved you the one that has sex written on it.” Combeferre, who might be the second worst friend Enjolras had, couldn’t even keep the amusement out of his voice. Enjolras asked what the donuts had said and Combeferre understood even though his voice had to have been muffled by the pillow. “They say Congrats on the sex, don’t keep it a secret next time weirdo.”

Enjolras flung the pillow dramatically from his face, “How many people are here?”

“Besides the two of us, four.”

“Who’s the fourth?”

“Musichetta. She and Bahorel are halfway through their morning jog.”

Musichetta wasn’t the worst person to face with this bad of a hangover. Enjolras forced himself to sit up and Combeferre laughed, although he tried to hide it with his hand as he turned away. “He’s hungover,” he called to the others in the front room.

“Sorry.” Courfeyrac yelled and Enjolras’ planted his feet on the floor with a solid thump.

“That means shut the fuck up.” Grantaire helpfully translated for him and Enjolras stood, took a moment to take stock of how truly awful he felt, and then went into the other room.

Courfeyrac smiled guiltily at him and so Enjolras mimicked beheading him. Muschetta giggled as she munched on a donut and Bahorel dramatically indicated the donuts (which now read “on sex don’t it secret time weirdo”).

“Here.” Grantaire said softly, offering him a glass of water and ibuprofen. Enjolras leaned into him and let Grantaire wrap his arm around him as he took the pill and sipped on the water. After a moment, he lead him over to the couch where he sank ungracefully next to Musichetta and took a donut from Bahorel who looked entirely too proud of himself. When Grantaire squeezed in next to him, Enjolras curled up into him.

“So.” Bahorel asked, “How did it happen?”

Without missing a beat, Enjolras said, “Two weeks ago I was being held at knife point--” here Courfeyrac choked on his orange juice and Combeferre rolled his eyes but Enjolras carried on, “it was an attempted mugging and Grantaire just came from out of nowhere and saved me and--”

“I can tell by the way Courfeyrac can’t keep a straight face that you’re making this up. I can’t believe you have the audacity to lie when I bought you personalized donuts.”

"I didn't know Grantaire told them the truth already, in my defense."

"You didn't see the what are you intentions towards my son vibes the two of them were giving off last night. I swear I could physically see them."

"All I remember is them acting weird last night."

"Uh--Maybe because you were breaking into Grantaire's apartment." Courfeyrac still looked stressed and, okay, yeah, Enjolras could understand the way he had acted now.

"I wasn't breaking in, I have a key."

"Fuck, Grantaire, two weeks in and you already gave him a key."

Grantaire grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at Bahorel's head, "Don't you start."

Enjolras frowned pointedly at him, "he has a key to mine too, it's just easier this way."

"You two are going to be absolutely disgusting, aren't you." Bahorel grimaced.

Enjolras just shrugged and grabbed another donut as Courfeyrac launched into an animated story about how gross Enjolras had been the night before. "Jealously doesn't look good on you." he said, taking a bite and enjoying how Courfeyrac immediately sputtered indignantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Courfeyrac tells Marius over lunch ("I didn't come home last night because I was cuddling with Combeferre in the really comfy bed in Enjolras' boyfriend's spare room and by Enjolras' boyfriend I mean goddamn Grantaire") and Éponine already knows because Montparnasse saw them on a date and told her.


End file.
